


A Timely Manor

by tnnyoh



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Returning Characters, no adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: On a quest to get some rest, the guild returns to familiar places.
Kudos: 13





	A Timely Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place three weeks after the story of The Shipwrecked Sailor

It was a late afternoon in Necropolis on Sea but the sun’s rays did not reach the hilltop where the Necropolis Manor stood, nor did it reach through the windows to the manor interior where the guild stay in various rooms.

Prudence was studying demonology in her room, pouring over books about demons, evil runes and more as her pets Frisky and The Darkness slept about on the floor of her bed.

Merilwen was tending to the garden she had nursed back to life outside her window, singing to the plants when necessary and snipping the bad leaves off them.

Dob was practicing a new song in his room, loudly strumming away at his lute and harmonizing, trying to get a new note just right before quickly scribbling it down on the parchment near by, he was quite distracted by the sounds of Egbert juggling his bombs in the next room over, he tapped on the wall with his lute to get the dragon to quiet down.

and Corazón was staring at a painting that he had found in the cellar and brought up to the, for lack of a better term, living area, he sat it in front of the defunct fire place and studied it closely, it depicted a man and a little girl playing in a backyard, Corazón thought it unlikely it was the backyard of the Necropolis Manor, considering it was filled with grave markers.

“That’s Marius and Ethel” a voice said behind him, causing him to jump slightly and turn around to see Bismuth the Crone biting one of her long fingernails and standing by the door frame

“Bismuth, what did I tell you about coming into the house?”

“You told me not to do it, but I did it anyway”

Corazón indicated the painting “What do you know about these people?” 

Bismuth shrugged “Me mum sold the house to them, It was quite some time ago”

“But I thought only Milquetoast family had stayed here?”

Bismuth cackled loudly causing it to ring through the quiet house for longer than Corazón was comfortable with, she sat down on the couch and rested her arms on the edge “Captain Milquetoast had a lot of descendants, he had children who had children, who had more children.. Marius was one of those, he had a daughter and a son, Ethel and… I can’t remember the other child's name”

“How come you know all this but you didn’t tell me any of it when we first came here?”

“You didn’t ask”

Corazón gave the crone a withering look before turning back to the painting “I wonder if my father has ever been here” 

“Not likely” Egbert said, coming into the room and giving Bismuth an enthusiastic wave “Since he hated pirates and the fact that his ancestors were famous pirates”

“I suppose you’re right, plus I’m not sure my father would be able to take the unsightly graveyard”

“Excuse me?” Bismuth piped up

“I mean, it’s beautiful and wonderfully kept. Doing a great job Bismuth!” He said unconvincingly, the crone grumbled at him as she picked up a roach off the ground and inexplicably set it atop her head.

Corazón looked to Egbert “What’s up?”

“Dob got tired of my juggling, so I thought I’d come down here and see what you were doing.” he sat next to Bismuth “How much of this manor looks like the one in Abelforth?”

“The one in Abelforth is not rotting, so it looks a little different”

Egbert nodded “That’s fair, I mean…”

“Why?”

“So I didn’t really want to tell you this, mostly because I accidentally set the letter on fire a bit-”

The clouds shifted outside the window and let in a small ray of light that caught the many dust particles floating about the room, Bismuth turned her attention to this and frowned “Where is my broom?”

She got up without any warning and rushed to the doorway, shouting for a broom that Corazón was sure did not exist.

“Letter?” he asked Egbert

“So you got a letter”

“And?”

“It’s from your father”

There was a couple of growling and snarling noises as Frisky and The Darkness came rushing down the stairs and circling Corazón and Egbert, one of them jumped into the dragon born’s lap and huffed big breaths before leaping off again and trying to go for Corazón’s head.

He swatted the book away onto the small chair opposite the couch as an out of breath Prudence rushed in “Frisky! The Darkness!” she stopped for a moment to catch her breath and the books started circling her “Sorry, they are a bit restless.. I guess leaving them cooped up in this place the last couple adventures made them a bit… snippy”

“Our last adventure doesn’t count, it was just a really long magical curse day”

Egbert wistfully stared up at the ceiling as he recalled their trip to Abelforth and beyond to a cursed island where they tried to dodge a hungry vampire.

“Well they think I’m gone for a year if I leave the room” Prudence picked up the books and cradled them in her arms “Come on babies, lets go back upstairs”

“Wait, Pru…” Egbert said suddenly “Can you help me tell Corazón about the letter?”

“Why does everyone seem to know about this letter but me?” Corazón pushed up off the ground and brushed the dust off his pants, crossing his arms and staring at his two friends

“Uh, well you got a letter from your father.. and then Egbert threw up fire onto it”

“It was _not_ throw up!”

Prudence crossed over to one of the bookshelves lined with formally moldy books until Dob had cast a spell on them to both clean them, and flavor them. She pulled out a letter that was singed at the edges and handed it over to Corazón.

He opened it and read the letter which was kind of hard to piece together with all the soot that was staining the parchment, but he eventually managed to read the short letter from his father.

_My son, I feel quite badly how we left things in the harbour of that cursed isle. I formally extend an invitation to you to come visit the Manor if that is a want of yours._

_Your father,_

_Lord Milquetoast_

Corazón looked up at the others “It’s only been two weeks”

“Three” Merilwen said, carrying a potted plant in her arms with the intention of setting it in the living space, she had tried multiple times to liven up the room but Corazón had always given her grief about it, since Corazón was distracted by the letter from his father, he didn’t quite care what Merilwen did with the room. “I’ve been rather punctual about keeping the time after that”

“Okay whatever, still not enough time for me to be okay seeing my stupid father again after seeing his stupid face so much”

“Actually” Egbert said, shifting a bit in his seat “I think it’d be kind of nice to be in a manor that isn’t falling apart”

“I’ve been breathing in so much mold lately, it’s not healthy Corazón” Merilwen added, setting her plant down in one of the dirty windowsils.

Corazón considered this for a moment, the renovations on the Necropolis Manor were coming along, but Bismuth was upset at many of the changes they wanted to make, most of which included making it a more livable place. 

“I mean I… do feel sick every morning when I wake up” he sighed “Fine, we can all go to Abelforth, but I’m going to complain the whole time”

“OY!” Egbert shouted “Dob, pack your things. We’re leaving”

“Okay! Can Bismuth come!?” he shouted from upstairs

“No!” Corazón responded

The five of them packed what they needed for a trip and headed out to the ship in the fine early evening light, once free of the thick fog and smell of death, they started to relax a little bit more, Corazón felt uneasy, but maybe it would be nice to return to the Manor without the ever looming threat of death hanging over his head.


End file.
